


The Great Beauty

by EtainBlack



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey into the life of Bella Swan, how she was introduced into the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves and how she found her mate. When Bella meets Rosalie the girls immediately fall in love with each other however Rosalie is not the only one who has feelings for Bella. What will happen when Bella makes a mistake and finds herself pregnant with Jacob's child? FEMMSLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys here is the first chapter. I really hope you'll like it! I have a lot of ideas for this story so hopefully it'll be a quite long one.

Prologue

It's been three months since I moved to Forks, Washington. You could probably be wondering what made a teenage girl like me move from the big, sunny city of Phoenix to this small, rainy town. Well let me just say that it all started when my mom started dating a professional baseball player named Phil.

You could clearly tell they really loved each other and it hurt Renee to stay at home with me when he had to travel with his team. She tried to hide it but I could see she would have liked to follow him wherever he went. This was the reason why after almost a year of this routine I decided to move in with my dad, even if it meant leaving my hometown.

I wasn't sad for this decision, after all, apart from my mom, I wasn't leaving much behind. I'd never been a very social person, so I didn't have many friends I really cared about. In Phoenix I was just plain, old Bella, nobody really noticed me in high school and I kinda liked it that way. I just wasn't the kind of person who easily fit in with the mass, I preferred staying with the few friends I liked rather than being surrounded by a lot of people whom I didn't even know the names.

You can easily see it wasn't painful at all for me to leave my life behind. I was also happy to spend some quality time with my dad since I rarely saw him. Usually Renee and I visited him maybe once a year so I didn't really know what having a dad meant. My mother had told me many times I had taken from him many traits of my personality and I was curious to get to know him better so I could see what she meant. I guess he too wasn't a "people" person since I didn't like crowds while Renee did. So with a light heart I packed what little I owned and said goodbye to my mom and Phil, promising to call her often to let her know how my life was going.

Everything was different at first, starting with the weather. I was used to seeing the sun nearly every day of the year, in Arizona it rained maybe two weeks a year. When I was younger I remember I would spend almost all of my time in the garden reading, playing, simply enjoying the nice weather or trying to get rid of my pale complexion, which I never managed to by the way. It had been difficult at first to get used to the rainy days.

Here in Forks it rained almost non-stop and I soon had to give up on my dream of getting a tan. Not that it bothered me, I really didn't care if the kids at Forks High didn't think I looked like a Phoenix girl, to tell the truth I think some of the students were intimidated by me... Must be the "police chief daughter's charm".

Speaking of Charlie, he was actually alright. I soon discovered my dad and I were indeed similar, at first we were both quite awkward but once we got to know each other I realized he was a great guy. He knew how to show he cared about me even if he mostly kept to himself, I liked the space he gave me. He didn't intrude on my life, he redesigned my old room so it didn't seem too old and he even got me a car. It was just a rusty pick up but it did its job and I think it's the thought that counts.

My dad also introduced me to his best friend's son, Jacob. Well it wasn't really an introduction since I already knew him. From what I remembered we used to play in the mud together when we were children. I was shocked to see how much he had grown, he wasn't the chubby boy I remembered anymore. He was tall, muscular, with trimmed, black hair and deep eyes. He was just handsome. We became friends quickly, he was a lot of fun to be around and I needed a good friend. I think I could have fallen in love with him, to tell the truth I was already starting to develop feelings for him, but then I met her, and she stole my heart with just a glance. But let's start from the beginning.

The first days of school were awkward, as they are for everyone, but I settled in pretty soon for my standards. The first students I met were really kind to me even if our interaction just went as far as showing me where my first class was and them inviting me to have lunch at their table to shower me with questions. You could tell they weren't used to having a new kid at Forks High.

The only person who approached me without the intent of asking me questions was also the same one who introduced me to the amazing, beautiful, fun, caring, family which included the creature who had stolen my human heart from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. Unfortunately though I met Rosalie about a three months later than the rest of the Cullens, that means I still didn't know about her existence when I first agreed to go on a date with Jacob, and consequently get his hopes high.

The first Cullen I came to know was the pixie like one, Alice. Our encounter was quite weird, she approached me after the last class of my first day of school. I wasn't known for being able to make friends quickly but Alice was a very friendly person and she talked to me like she already knew everything about me, my tastes, my hobbies, the things I liked to do. At first I was a little bit freaked out by this ability of hers but I paid it little mind, overall I was excited about having Alice as my first female friend here in Forks.

I didn't know why but something about her made me feel at ease, what I didn't understand was why someone as awesome as she was wanted to hang out with plain me. I wasn't special in any way, I wasn't popular, I wasn't beautiful, well I was pretty I guess, but I surely couldn't compete with the Cullens and not even with the prettiest girls in school. Don't get me wrong I was happy with how I looked, a couple of boys had asked me out back in Phoenix but they couldn't keep my interest for more than two weeks each.

Back to the Cullens, they were amazing. Each of them was special in some way and in just a few weeks I developed a different relationship with each of them. Alice became my best friend. She had the amazing ability of making me open up, she was funny, solar, always excited. Becoming her friend was easy.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, was another story though. The blond haired boy didn't talk much to me, he was always polite but he tended to avoid me. I didn't know why but I noticed that when he was around people who weren't his family, he looked like he was in pain. When I asked Alice why she just told me he was quite shy but that he would open up to me pretty soon. I didn't think much of it at first so I let it go.

Then there were Emmett and Edward, the gay couple in the school, much to the girls' dismay. I loved Emmett, he was the big brother I never had. He was big in every way, he was so tall he towered over everyone else but he also had a big heart. He may look like an intimidating giant bear but on the inside he was as sweet as sugar. I very much liked spending time with him, I soon discovered we had many things in common. For example we shared a passion for videogames, he owned so many that even after weeks he still hadn't showed me all of them.

Edward was the handsome one. Not that the other weren't extremely good looking, because they were, but too me he easily was the best looking guy I had ever seen. The feature that amazed me the most was his piercing golden eyes, they seemed to look deep into your soul like he was trying to understand something he couldn't quite grasp. He always looked at me with this troubled expression, at first it kinda bothered me but then I decided to ignore it. It was probably just his way of looking at people. The first time I met him we were in class, we shared biology, and I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. When I discovered he was gay I laughed at how silly I had been, he and Emmett made a great couple. Edward and I became good friends, I enjoyed studying with him because he seemed to know everything already.

Last but not least there were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle was the local doctor, I didn't get to know him very well because he was always busy at the hospital but he seemed like a great guy. All his children admired him, he was the head of the family and when someone needed something he was the one who provided it. His wife, Esme, was probably the sweetest woman I had ever met. From the first moment Alice introduced me to her, she treated me like one of her own children and I soon came to love her like she was my own mother.

I enjoyed spending time with the Cullens, even though I'd just met them they made me feel like I was part of their family. After a while however I couldn't help but notice the weird things about them. First of all they had the same eyes, they were supposed to be adopted but how come they looked so much like each other? The same pale skin, the same golden eyes and the same kind of striking beauty. I also noticed that I had never seen them eat. When I sat with them at lunch I was the only one who actually ate something and when I asked Alice about it she just dismissed the matter saying that they all were on a very strict diet. I was suspicious but I let it go, after all it wasn't any of my business if they ate or not.

I also found it weird that I was the only girl they interacted with in the whole school. Of course they exchanged a few words with the other students sometimes but from what I knew it was always something school-related and not a proper conversation. I didn't know what to think of it, from what I heard the Cullens weren't well liked among the students but I couldn't understand why, they seemed fine to me.

But enough with the introduction and let's start with the actual events which led me into the supernatural world.

**Author's Note:**

> From the next chapter the actual plot will start but please let me know what you think of this prologue!


End file.
